I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for establishing and maintaining a call in a wireless network.
II. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless networks include wireless wide area networks (WWANs), wireless metropolitan area networks (WMANs), and wireless local area networks (WLANs). The terms “network” and “system” are often used interchangeably.
A user may utilize a station (e.g., a cellular phone) to obtain a desired service (e.g., voice) from a wireless network. The desired service may be satisfactorily provided to the user by ensuring that the required quality of service (QoS) can be achieved for the service. The required QoS may be quantified by different parameters for different services and/or different wireless networks. For example, voice service may require a relatively stringent delay, a certain minimum guaranteed data rate, and a certain frame error rate (FER) or packet error rate (PER) for satisfactory performance.
The station may exchange signaling with the wireless network in order to configure QoS for the desired service. The wireless network may grant sufficient radio resources to meet the QoS for the desired service. It is desirable to efficiently configure QoS and utilize radio resources for a call for the desired service.